unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Izanagi Facility - Defend
__TOC__ Map description The map is set in the same facility as the previous one. However, this time you're tasked to protect the technician who's repairing the computer to retrieve the documents. Enemies will come in three waves, and new items are found inside of the facility. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 2x Toxic grenades. Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Once the Sulferon facility has been cleared out and the distress signal deactivated, Marines will arrive along with a technician who can extract the needed information. Important: These Marines are NOT invincible like the ones you fought alongside in the Swamp on Sanctuary. They'll die as easily as you. You'll start this part of the mission in the control room. New goodies will be here; grab them all quickly. You'll have 2 minutes and 10 seconds until a dropship arrives and deploys more Ghost Warriors who are after the technician. There are 4 Marines in the room who you can deploy. They are: * Private First Class Taba: Wears Light Armor, wields an Assault Rifle. * Sergeant Easley: Wears Heavy Armor, wields a Flamethrower. * Lieutenant Cosner: Wears Heavy Armor, wields a Rocket Launcher. * Lieutenant Caruso: Wears Light Armor, wields a Sniper Rifle. Like on Kalydon, there will be multiple waves of enemy dropships- in this case, 3. Each one will deploy 4 Ghost Warriors; a combination of Light and Medium ones, including 1 per wave armed with a Rocket Launcher. There will be no Heavy Ghost Warriors, though. The first wave's dropship will touch down right next to your own dropship. You should have time to get into a distant, open area where you can devastate them with Sniper fire before they can reach the base. However, these Ghost Warriors won't wait until a team of them is all dead, then give you a break and drop more off. Unlike Kalydon, around 30 seconds after a dropship starts to leave and its occupants start running towards the base, another ship will arrive. The second wave touches down near the front wall, and the third by the back door. At the beginning of the "Defend" segment of the mission, friendly Drone Guns will be set up inside of the Sulferon facility, as well as 3 health recharging stations that weren't previously there (marked on the map, above). Your only disadvantage here as opposed to on Kalydon is that the scientist is easier to kill than the gate to the ship on Kalydon was to override. If there's a control room breach, especially if you haven't assigned multiple Marines to guard it, go there immediately. Your ultimate goal is to keep the technician alive- as long as you can do that for a good length of time, everything else should be secondary. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * You'll have the option of sending the soldiers to guard the front door, back door, control room or front wall. Suggested strategies: :# Send one Marine to each location. Easley could go to the control room (his Flamethrower will be deadly in close combat and his Heavy Armor makes him a good "last resort" troop), Caruso at the front door where he'll have some good medium range sniper shots at people passing through the front wall, and the others divided up among the other 2 locations according to your personal preference. :# Have all 4 Marines guard the control room. That's the ultimate area that can potentially lose you the mission. The Marines won't hurt each other if they accidentally shoot each other. As tactically foolish as it may sound, this strategy is surprisingly effective. Trivia Gallery (14) Sulferon - Unreal II External links and references See also